Not Quite What I Wanted
by D3athrav3n92
Summary: My mate Brian invited me over t' play some old playstation game, an' I went over just t' see what he was goin' on 'bout. I didn't expect t' find myself in the middle of some strange place, with a killer migraine, a little black mage, an' a fuzzy tail!
1. Enter Australian

**D3ath: So, for this fic...blame it on summer vacation, boredom, and a lot of peer revising. I don't own anything other than Bekka, Brian, and Jade :D**

**Not Quite what I wanted**

_by D3athrav3n92_

"So, did you see how many times she flipped her hair during that speech?"

I flushed an' sank down into my seat.

"Oh yeah! It got really annoying after a while. Juliet doesn't flip her hair in the play; it never says she does. She's making Juliet look like some sort of fashion chick."

Laughter rang in my ears, an' I sighed.

It was the end of drama, an' I had just finished a rehearsal with one of my friends, who was playing Romeo. I thought I fixed the problem of flippin' my hair a while ago (it always happens when I talk a lot in front of large groups), but apparently not.

A hand rested on my shoulder, an' I looked up at my friend Jade, who was grinnin'.

"It was great," don't worry about it," she said. She jerked her head over t' one of the girls gossippin' about me. "If it makes you feel any better, Jenna got stage fright three years ago and threw up in the middle of the performance."

My mouth fell open, an' I pointed at the subject of our conversation. "Jenna…threw up?" I repeated, an' Jade nodded, squeezin' my shoulder. I burst out laughin'.

"I can't believe it! Jenna _threw up_?! Because of _stage fright_?! Bloody hell, even I 'aven't done that yet!"

Jade tried to hush me as I continued. "Wow, I always thought she was a nasty little…bugger…" I trailed off, realizing that the entire class had gone silent. Jenna was bright red, an' I swear, if looks could kill, I would've been thrown off a building, eaten alive by little skunks of doom, tortured fifty bajillion times, an' executed with a dull blade. That's how bad it was.

"Oh, _shit_," I heard Jade mutter. I wholly agreed with her.

So, I bet you're wonderin' why I'm hidin' in the guy's bathroom by the music department. Jenna an' her horde are currently out t' get me now, an' I do _not_ want t' experience what she has planned for me. I saw what happened last time, an' it was not pretty (poor kid).

Why am I in the boy's bathroom, you ask? Well, it's currently the safest place in the school from Jenna's pack of wolves, an' since I'm an actor, I can manipulate my voice an' stay in the stall. That way, if anyone walks in, I can pretend to be a boy with constipation until the coast is clear. Neat, huh?

I froze as the door opened, an' I listened to the footsteps of the guy that had just walked into the bathroom. Frick. I leaned back from the stall door, as far as I could, an'…

I slipped.

I stuck a hand out with a yelp, prayin' that I wouldn't bash my head on the john. However, as fate would have it, I did somethin' much worse. I heard a splash as my hand was covered in water. My red eyes widened as I realized just exactly what I had done.

I stared, horrified, at my right hand, which was _inside the toilet._ I yanked it out with another yelp, an' the guy in the bathroom spoke. "Hey, are you okay?"

I nearly melted with relief. It wasn't some freshman that I didn't know. It wasn't a teacher, it wasn't that funny kid that looked like he was from _Men in Black_, but it was my neighbor, Brian Hansen. He was a good guy, an' would never hand me t' the wolves. By now, he was pretty much used t' my odd excursions around the school, usually didn't think much of it. Hooray from Brian! I'm saved!!

"Brian, it's me!" I said in relief, an' I grabbed the stall door.

"Don't open the door!" he said, slightly panicked. I stopped.

"Uh…" I said intelligently, an' I heard the distinct sound of a zipper. Then it hit me. Boys Bathroom. _BOYS_. Er—

I started t' laugh, an' I heard Brian sigh. He was accumulated t' my random bursts of laughter. It's a problem, though; one time, I started laughin' durin' my grandpa's funeral for no reason whatsoever, an' I had t' get kicked out because I was too loud an' they thought Grandpa's ghost was gonna come back an' haunt us for the rest of our lives—

"Okay, you can come out now," Brian said.

I slammed the stall door open dramatically, causing him t' jump. My poker face was in place as I studied his flushed countenance (poor kid), an' he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So, why are you in here?" he asked, glancin' out the door to make sure no one was comin' in.

I fidgeted. "Well…"

He folded his arms expectantly.

"Igotlostan'tookawrongturnintoherean'theniheardthedooropenin'soIdecidedt'hideinhereuntilyaleftsothat'sallbye!!" I bolted for the door, but he snagged me by the back of my shirt.

"What was that?" he asked, exasperated. I sighed.

"Jenna an' her horde are after me, an' I'm currently a fugitive until school's over," I explained, an' a look of comprehension crossed his face.

"Ah," he said sagely.

"Yup," I nodded, tryin' not t' wipe my hand on my jeans. Disgustin'…I glanced at the paper towel rack, an' I frowned at the lack of paper towels. I eyed Brian's shirt….maybe…

Brian sighed, an' took off his hat. I watched him with growin' amusement. He had hat hair…noob. He jammed it onto my head, an' then took off his jacket, holdin' it out t' me. "I'll let you borrow my hat and jacket until school's over, and then you can give it back to me once you get hom—HEY!"

I grinned sheepishly, finished wipin' my hand on his shirt. "Sorry." He grumbled for a moment before brightenin' up.

"Hey, you're still coming over, right?" he asked as I took his jacket.

I frowned. "Fo' what?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know," he reprimanded, grinnin' knowingly at me. "I know you've got a photographic memory; there's no way you'd forget."

I grinned in response. "Right, comin' over t' your house t' play Final Fantasy." Inwardly, though, I wasn't too happy. I didn't care too much 'bout video games, t' tell the truth, an' I really, _really_ hoped that he wouldn't remember. I wasn't lookin' forward t' playin' an old playstation game at my neighbor's house.

"What time?" I asked, scramblin' for an excuse.

Brian beamed. "Right after school. Bring food."

I laughed, but mentally sighed, until I remembered somethin' else. I fought back a snort, an' headed t' the door. However, just as I opened the door, I paused.

"Oh, by the way, I wiped toilet water on your shirt," I said, before sprintin' through the door, bustin' out laughin'. Yeah, I'm easily amused.

"What—BEKKA!!" I rounded the corner, laughin' hysterically at his indignant yell. I slid the jacket on, jammed the baseball cap on my head, an' tucked my white-blonde hair underneath the accessory. I wiped a tear from my eye, chucklin'. Yeah, life was good.

Luckily for me, school was uneventful for the rest of the day, an' I managed t' get home undetected. It's pretty amazin', considerin' how recognizable I am. Seriously, I'm pretty much a human albino. My hair's almost white, my skin practically _glows_ in the dark, an' my eyes turn a sort of brownish-red when the light its it a certain way. It's kinda freaky, but Brian told me that I look like Seprioth from Final Fantasy VII, just with blonde hair. An' the not-so-demented personality.

Anyways, I made it home without too much trouble. I ran inside, yelled a greetin' t' my mom (It went along the lines of "I'm a fish!"—mom's used t' strange hellos like that), grabbed some food, an' made my way over t' Brian's house, nearly steppin' in what looked like dog poo (gross).

I stepped in through the front door. "Hello!" I shouted, an' his mom waved at me.

"He's in the basement," she told me cheerfully, just as I opened my mouth. I hollered somethin' incomprehensible, and dashed down the stairs at my left. I heard her chuckle as I bounced down. What? I see that look on your face. You're thinkin' somethin' along the lines of "What's _wrong_ with this kid?" I'll tell you: it's called bein' an albino Australian that likes t' act spontaneously.

I strolled into the basement, walkin' right past a large stack of movies. I'm telling ya, Brian had _all_ the movies ever made, I swear t' God. Ask him about any movie, too, an' he'll know it. We watched all kinds of movies down here, like _300_, or _The Lord of the Rings Trilogy_, an' my personal favorite, _Monty Python_. That movie is PURE GENIUS.

Brian was already sittin' on the floor, sortin' through his gi-mungo pile of games. He's the same way 'bout games, too; he has _all_ of them.

He waved at me. "G'day mate," he said, in an _awful _Australian accent. I winced.

"That sucked." I sat down next t' him, tossin' his hat an' jacket back t' him. "Here's your stuff. Thanks for lettin' me use it." I grinned. "Miraculously, I managed t' get home undetected." I dug around in the bag of food that I brought, an' waved a can of Pringles in front of his face. "An' I brought your favorite snack. They were practically callin' for you." I raised my voice pitch. "_Eeeeaaaaaaaat meeeeeee, eeeaaaaaaaat meeee…_"

He snatched at them. "Please and thank you." He opened the lid, poppin' one into his mouth. "Mmm, great stuff," he said happily, swallowin'. He set the Pringles down by his leg an' reached for somethin' invisible beside him, gropin' around. I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What…are you doin'?" I asked after a moment, an' he glanced up at me, before lookin' down.

"Ah, I thought I already brought them down here," he muttered t' himself. I cocked my head. "The drinks, I forgot to bring them down," he explained, an' I 'aaaahed' in understandin'.

He got up. "I'll be right back,' he said, "You can start the game." He snickered. "Try not to get yourself killed by Fangs, okay?" he said, an' he left, laughin' at his own little joke, whatever it was.

I shrugged an' dove into the pile of games, an' finally found what I was lookin' for.

"Ah-HAH! I've found the Lost Ark!" I cheered, strikin' a pose worthy of Indiana Jones. He is practically God, I tell you. With his whip an' fear of snakes, he is the coolest treasure hunter I've ever seen (really, what kind of treasure hunter is afraid of snakes?). Except the females in the movies always irritated me. Willie Scott and Marion Ravenwood were especially annoyin', actin' all tough an' everythin', but when they go with Indiana t' some foreign country, they would always scream, "INDY!!" in a really annoyin' fashion, the dogs (1). Yeah, it bugged me after a while.

I hummed the Indiana Jones theme song as I popped the DISC ONE into the game system, pushin' the power button on with my toe as I settled back. Yup, I'm just that amazin', I can do stuff with my feet.

I watched the openin' scene, raisin' my eyebrows, impressed. Wow, the graphics aren't too shabby. I watched as two people were tossed about in the ocean, fightin' a large storm an' strugglin' t' stay afloat on their little tiny boat. A mother an' her child's face flashed in the lightening, an' I nodded in approval. I always liked dramatic stuff like this. Corny as it was, it was fun t' watch.

Then, all of a sudden, the screen froze.

I gaped at the telly (2) in astonishment, before leapin' t' my feet. "It _stopped_?!! Why did it stop?!! It was good, too!!" I grabbed the telly before knockin' on the screen, hopin' that it would bring the game back t' life.

However, a funny thing happened. As I studied the telly, everythin' started t' blur. I think I fell over backwards, but I'm not too sure. Anyways, I was unconscious before I hit the ground.

**o0o**

—_**Third Person POV—**_

An airship soared overhead the city of Alexandria, casting a large shadow onto the cobbled streets and medieval buildings. A little figure in a blue jacket and striped green pants (both of which were too large for him) carefully made his way through the streets. He stopped and stared at the airship in awe with glowing yellow eyes in a inky-black, completely invisible face, and he adjusted a large floppy mage's hat on his head, clamping a gloved hand down onto the brim, as if he feared losing the hat as he looked up.

Excited, he turned around, trotting to the end of the street. Children ran past him, carrying balloons and laughing. He watched them for a moment in interest, before his foot connected with a stray cobblestone jutting out in the middle of the street. He stumbled, and fell forward, falling face-down onto the stone.

"Oww…" the black mage groaned, and ticket fluttered out of his pocket. A little girl with a balloon approached him, and squatted down next to him, her dark eyes wide and sincere.

"Are you okay?" she asked innocently, and he nodded. She helped him up, dusting him off (nearly losing her balloon in the process), and bent down to grab the ticket. It read _**I Want to be Your Crow**_. "Here you go!" she said, beaming at the black mage.

"T-thank you," he stuttered in reply, and he took the ticket from her hand, stuffing it into a pocket on his blue jacket. She nodded and ran off. "Bye!"

The little black mage watched her go. "That was nice of her…" he said to himself, and he was about to head up the street when something caught his attention in a nearby alley.

It was a pair of brown leather boots, attached to a pair of legs.

He stared at them for a moment, unsure of what to do. Back when he was in Treno, he and his grandpa would find drunk people lying in the streets all the time, even during the day, but this was Alexandria. Did people here get drunk like they did in Treno? He quickly shook his head and approached the pair of boots with caution. However, as he neared, he saw it wasn't only a drunk, but a very pretty one.

She was lying propped up on the wall, her eyes closed. She looked almost like a sleeping angel in Vivi's opinion, with her almost-white hair and pale skin. He studied her face for a moment. She looked really nice, not like a mean person at all. A navy blue bandana wrapped around her head, and she wore a matching blue tunic with white breeches and a white undershirt. A brown leather bag lay slung over her shoulder, and, much to his surprise, a white, fluffy tail stuck out from underneath her, lying on the cobbled stone.

Vivi's yellow eyes went wide, and he stared at the tail. Slowly, hesitantly, he reached forward, and stroked the tail.

It twitched slightly under his gloved hand, and he giggled, continuing to pet it. It flicked upward for a second, and he giggled even more.

The girl groaned, and he froze, his hand still on her tail. He watched nervously as her eyes opened.

They were red.

**D3ath: I know it's short (in my standards), and I'm not copying other FFIX fics in any way. I was inspired to write my own, and that is all. I love Vivi, though, he's so cute and fun to write about! :3  
**

**1: 'Dog' is an insulting term used by Australians. It basically means 'unattractive woman'.**

**2: television (TV)**

**Please review! :D  
**


	2. Enter Faceless Kid, Moogles, and RatBoy

**D3ath: Hello again, with another chapter…I got bored again, so I decided to continue to write this.**

**Thanks to _G-Anakin13 _and _Krimson Rogue_ for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than Bekka and Brian.**

**o0o**

Ugh…everything hurt. My whole body felt like it had been sent through a blender, beaten up, an' run over by a steam roller. Seriously, it was that bad.

Someone touched me (for some strange reason, I couldn't figure out _where_ they touched me. It wasn't on my leg, or my arm, or anythin' else…it really confused me), an' I frowned, my eyes refusin' t' lift open. Finally, I managed t' squeeze them open, an' what I saw kinda sent me into shock.

A kid stood before me, I think. The reason why I say 'I think' is because _he had no face_. Just two eyes. Two freakin' floatin' golden eyes in the middle of an inky black face underneath a freakin' floppy wizard's hat.

I stared.

He stared.

I pounced.

"AWWYOU'RESOCUTEIJUSTWANTTOHUGYOUFOREVEEERRRRR!!" I squealed, hugging him tightly. He flailed, his innocent golden eyes widening as he struggled.

"U-uh, p-please, stop!" he cried, a little frantically. I stopped an' looked down at him in surprise.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, utterly an' completely disoriented for a moment.

He fidgeted. "You're hugging me too hard," he mumbled, an' I blinked.

"Oh, is that it? You could've said so sooner." I loosened my hold on him. "Is that better?" I asked, an' he nodded, slightly more at ease. I squirmed. OHMYGOSHHEISJUSTTOOCUTE!!

"U-um, e-excuse m-me, can you p-put me down?" I stared at him in confusion for a moment, not comprehending, before it clicked. I set him down, an' he eyed me nervously, but not as nervously as before. I mean, what would _you_ do if someone just tackled you an' proceeded t' hug the daylights out of ya? I'd be pretty freaked out too, but luckily for me, people tend t'…err, avoid me a little. Other than Brian an' Jade, I didn't really have that many friends. I usually weirded everyone else out, which I probably did t' this kid.

"Sorry," I said, giggling a little, before groanin' an' sittin' back. Maybe it wasn't a good idea t' tackle the small an' cute; it gives killer headaches. He studied me, an' I repressed another urge t' tackle-hug him.

"Are you okay?" he asked shyly, an' I grinned in response, repressing my wince.

"I've had worse," I said cheerily as my tail wagged against the grou—WHOA HOLD THAT THOUGHT!!! TAIL?!! SINCE WHEN HAVE I HAD A _TAIL?!! _I leapt t' my feet in shock, nearly fallin' over with pain. "Aaaauugh…" I studied my tail in shock. A bloody stinkin' tail!! What the hell?! "Since when've I had a tail?!" I demanded, tugging on it in an attempt t' pull it off. Nothing doing.

The little guy watched me with wide eyes. "U-um, haven't you a-always had one?" he stuttered, an' I stopped, thinkin'.

There was a moment of awkward silence as I thought. The little guy stared at me.

"Oh—um—yeah…" I replied, distracted. Alright, what was goin' on here?! First off, I hurt like hell, secondly, there's the cutest kid with no face, an' thirdly, WHY DO I HAVE A STINKIN' TAIL?!! "Bloody hell," I murmured, scratchin' the top of my head, only t' freeze when I felt two small bumps underneath the bandana I was wearin'.

I whipped it off my head so fast, I think I accidentally smacked the little guy with it. And get this; when I pulled the bandana off, it was if someone turned the volume up, no joke. I could hear people across the street an' down another alley arguing about money, an' I could hear the little guy breathin' as he gaped at me. Was he even gapin'? I couldn't tell, his face was too black. Anyways, the little guy was busy starin' at me while I felt two triangular-like objects at the top of my head. Hesitantly, I touched the area where my ears were supposed t' be, an' jumped when my fingers connected with smooth skin. "HOLY FLYIN' MONKEYS!!" I shrieked, an' the little guy stumbled back, startled. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED T' MY EARS?!!"

The little guy cowed before me, a little intimidated. "Th-they're on t-top of y-your h-head," he stammered, frightened. I reached up, an' felt the triangular objects. Now that I thought about it…they were fuzzy, super-soft, an' twitched as I felt them. My eyes went wide. "Holy…" I breathed, before dashin' over t' a nearby window.

My reflection stared back, with a slightly darkened nose, two white ears stickin' out of me head, an' a tail. My clothes changed too, I noticed, because I'm pretty sure I was wearin' jeans before I woke up here.

I was in some sort of medieval clothing, with a navy blue tunic, a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath that, an' white breeches topped off with brown boots, brown belts around my waist an' chest, my fuzzy white tail, my bandana, an' my ears. To summarize, I looked like I was part-puppy, thrown into one of those medieval festivals they have every once in a while.

I looked down at the little dude, who was starin' at me in somethin' akin t' fear. I squatted down next t' him, an' scratched my head awkwardly, tryin' to avoid my new ears.

"Um, sorry 'bout that mate," I said, sheepish. "I'm a little out of it." He nodded an' relaxed slightly, buyin' my excuse. It's true, too; I _am_ out of it. I usually act a lot crazier than this. If I start actin' serious, then somethin' wrong's goin' on. Hey, that rhymed, somewhat!

I stuck out a hand. "Rebekka Marie Peterson, but ya can call me Bekka," I said brightly, an' he looked at my hand, hesitatin'. "What's your name?"

He fidgeted a little bit more, an' I grinned at him. "I'm not gonna bite," I told him cheerfully, an' he jumped.

"O-oh, um…Vivi Ornitier," he said shyly, an' I repressed any fangirl notion that jumped into me mind. '_Down, girl, DOWN!_' He shook my hand. "N-nice to meet you…"

I stood up an' winced slightly at the movement. The pain was goin' away really quickly, so I deemed it safe t' move without causin' too much pain. "Well, Vivi," I said, smilin' as I stretched. "Do ya happen t' know where I am?"

He blinked, confused. "Y-you're in Alexandria." He studied me for a moment. "How d-do you not know?" he asked curiously.

I stopped. "…I don't know…" I said after a moment. "I'll get back t' ya on that."

He giggled a little, an' I rotated my shoulder. Afterwards, I replaced the bandana I accidentally threw at Vivi, an' it slightly muffled the noise of the city around me. I shivered. Pretty freaky…

"Are you here t-to see the play?" Vivi asked me, an' I looked down at him.

"Play? Ooh, I love plays! What's it called?" I asked, an' his eyes lit up.

"It's called _I Want to be your Canary_," he said, pullin' out a ticket an' wavin' it. "I'm going to see it—oh no!!" His eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Oh no, I hate 'oh noes'," I groaned.

"I have to see the ticket master!!" he cried, dashin' out of the alley.

"Wait!" I yelled, racin' after him. As I ran after him, a huge wave of _somethin'_ washed over me, an' I gagged. "OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!!"

The person passin' me glared before marchin' on their way. My eyes watered at the amount of perfume she was wearin. "Holy hell, that stunk!!" I gasped, turnin' around t' follow after Vivi. After that, I kept my hands over my nose.

"Vivi?" I called, an' I heard a yelp from up ahead. "Vivi!" I hurried forward, just t' see a rat-kid run off.

"Get out of my way!" he shouted over his shoulder, an' I gaped at him in astonishment as Vivi picked himself back up, dusting himself off wordlessly.

"OI, RAT-FACE, GET BACK HERE SO THAT I CAN KICK YOUR AS-BUTT!!" I corrected hastily, seein' how Vivi was standin' right next t' me. Don't want t' ruin an innocent's mind, after all. Defender of all things pure, innocent, an' chocolately, that's me. I turned t' Vivi. "Ya okay?"

He nodded quickly before headin' into a plaza, makin' a beeline right for a booth in the center of the street. I followed a little more slowly, watchin' as Vivi approached a lion-like guy sitting in the booth.

"Can I help you?" he asked, peerin' down at Vivi, who was practically bouncin' on the balls of his feet. I giggled a little. He was just so cute! I really wish I had a camera. Unfortunately, Brian banned me from them when I chucked his at a freshman's head last year. It left a dent, not only in the kid's head, but the camera too. An' I go a little crazy when it comes t' cameras. I'm the kind of person that'll take pictures of EVERY—SINGLE—THING. No joke.

Vivi handed the ticket t' the guy, an' he studied it.

"Hmm? Something's not right," he muttered, before his eyes widened in realization. "Why, it's another fake!! I've seen so many today!"

"NOOOO!!" Vivi wailed, his head hangin', an' I blinked, visualizin' Luke Skywalker doin' somewhat of the same thing when Darth Vader told him "I am your father!". I always liked Darth Vader, he was one of the coolest villains I've ever seen. I shook my head. Man, if only I had one of those lightsabers…by the way, what would happen if you put a lightsaber into water? Would it fizzle out an' die or somethin', or would it—

"Here now, don't cry," the ticket guy said kindly. "Here, take these to try and cheer yourself up." I jerked out of my trail of thought as he handed Vivi some cool-lookin' cards, an' I whistled. Man, they sure beat Pokemon cards! Just check out the drawin' on those things!

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Vivi…" I said softly, an' he turned t' me with the biggest Bambi eyes I've ever seen. I nearly melted with his cuteness, 'cause damn he's adorable!!

"I paid so much for it!" he said sadly, an' I winced. Ooh, sucker-punch right to the gonads…I chewed my lip, thinkin', before I realized somethin'.

I swiped my tongue over my teeth. Holy cow, fangs?! Hahahaha, I have fangs!! I feel like a vampire…Aand I should probably stop this train of thought before I actually _do_ bite someone.

…Yes, I do like acting spontaneously sometimes. It's like my laughing problem, I think…

"What do I do now?" Vivi moaned as we walked away from the booth. I scratched the back of my head, scramblin' for an idea. My eyes roamed around the plaza, searchin' for somethin' t' do, when…

"OI!!! YOU!!!" My finger shot out, pointin' at the whacker (1) that had run into Vivi earlier. "YEAH I'M TALKIN' T' YA!!" I shouted in response when he shot me a questionin' look. He gaped for a second, turned on his heel, an' ran into the alley behind him. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU, BUB!!" I raced after him.

"W-wait!" Vivi hurried after me.

I ran into the alley. "GET BACK HERE YA BLOODY RAT-KIDAAAAUGH!!" My boot caught on a raised cobblestone, an' I flipped forward, landin' with an "oomf!"

"Damn!" I looked up, winded, as a hippo-man climbed down a ladder. He shook a hammer at me as Vivi came up behind me. "Look what you did! You made me mess up the sign!!"

I gaped at him, my lungs fully functional by now. "Sign? What sign?" He pointed up, an' I followed his finger t' see a lopsided sign. "Huh? How'd I mess it up? I didn't touch nothin'!"

For some reason, his face grew red, an' he shook both the hammer an' a cannonball-sized fist at me. "You little brat, you distracted me!!" he roared, an' I stared blankly at him, my mouth floppin' open. Honestly, what's wrong with him?

"I trip, an' you blame me for messin' up?" I exclaimed, foldin' my arms with a huff. "How rude." He glared at me before climbin' back onto his ladder, an' I stared at him, my face blank as he finished the sign. He kept glancin' down at me, his glare slowly bein' replaced by a nervous glace. Finally, he finished, an' he hurried off without another word. I stared blankly at him as he left. What a doosh.

"What'd you do?" Vivi asked in slight awe, an' I broke my blank expression, grinnin' at him.

"People always get nervous when you stare at them for long periods of time," I said happily, standin' up. "Especially with my red eyes, it makes it even freakier."

Vivi thought. "He didn't scare you?" he asked, an' I snorted.

"Ya kiddin' me? My mum's worse," I chuckled, an' his eyes widened.

"Really?" he breathed, an' I laughed.

"Yeah! One time, I came home late, an' she threw a dictionary at my head!! An' another time, I got into an argument with her, an' she threw a glass bowl at me!! A GLASS BOWL!" I said, wavin' my arms for emphasis. '_And a vacuum,'_ I added silently. I hardly doubted that Vivi would know what a vacuum was.

"Why were you home late?" he asked innocently, an' I paused, my face growin' red.

"Well, uh—yeah, my boyfriend…er, you see…" I scratched my bandana'd head, scramblin' for an answer that wouldn't scar the kid for life. "…He was being…clingy…" I trailed off, fearin' that I had corrupted the kid, but Vivi nodded in understandin'. Yes! I managed to spare his innocence!

"I see," he said, noddin' again, an' I grinned, smooshin' his floppy hat.

A rat-faced—HEY! IT'S HIM!! IT'S THE BLOODY RAT-BOY!! Well, he came into the alley, an' he walked straight up t' me.

"What's your problem?" he demanded, an' I put my hands on my hips.

"Ya ran my mate over, that's what!" I retorted, an' he glanced at Vivi for a moment, before his eyes widened.

"Hey! You're the kid with the fake!" he exclaimed, an' I growled as Vivi's head drooped. He frowned, turnin' back to me. "Who're you, his bodyguard?"

"Irene Adler," I said promptly. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What kind of name is that?" he demanded.

"Not mine," I said, grinnin'.

Looks of confusion crossed Vivi and Rat-boy's face.

"But you said—" Rat-boy began.

"Rebekka Marie Peterson," I said, smirkin' at the aggravated look on his face. "But you can call me Bekka."

"That's even worse…" I heard him mutter, an' my eyebrow twitched as he turned to Vivi. "Hey, I can get you into the play."

Vivi's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Really?!"

He grinned craftily. "But you'll have to become my slave," he added, an' Vivi stopped, obviously not wantin' t' be a slave.

"I ain't bein' no slave," I said crossly, an' Rat-boy smirked.

"Then I guess you'll have to miss it," he said, turnin' away. Must—obliterate—rat—

"Wait! Can we t-talk about it?" Vivi asked quickly, before Rat-boy could leave, an' he nodded. Vivi pulled me into the alley.

"Ya wanna go, doncha?" I asked, an' he looked down. "You're willin' t' become a slave, then?" I pressed. I honestly didn't know whether Rat-boy would literally make slaves out of us or not. I glanced back at said Rat-boy. He was tappin' his foot expectantly. I made a face. Who did he think he was, a king?! Annoyin' brat, he is. Talk like Yoda, I must. I sighed an' studied Vivi. It was obvious he wanted t' go, from the way he was glancin' between me an' Puck. I heaved another theatrical sigh.

"Fine," I finally said, an' Vivi's head shot up, his eyes glimmering with happiness. Ah man, he's so cute…I gave him a quick squeeze before facin' Rat-boy.

"We'll do it," I said, glarin' at him. He grinned, an' my glare intensified.

"Alright, I'll call you guys slave number one"—he pointed t' Vivi—"and slave number two!" I scowled as he pointed t' me. "You guys go check to see if anyone's coming!"

"Whacker," I muttered under my breath, but Vivi's tug on my sleeve prevented me from stranglin' Rat-boy, an' I followed the little guy t' the end of the alley.

We waited, lookin' around…an' waited…an' wai—

"Anyone coming?" Rat-boy called from the other side of the alley.

"Nope," I responded, stuffin' my hands into my pockets. He smirked.

"Engage according to mission parameters!" he said imperiously, an' I couldn't help but stare. Holy hell, are kids supposed t' know what that means at that age?! I didn't know what that kind of crap meant until I was in high school! I glanced at Vivi, an' judgin' from the baffled look on Vivi's face, he didn't know what it meant either.

We watched as Rat-boy scurried over t' the ladder, grabbin' it an' slingin' it over his shoulder like it was nothin'. My eyes bugged out even more, an' he smirked at me. I promptly glared in response. Hey, if he's being a prat, then be one right back, I say!

"Come on, slaves!" he called over his shoulder, an' reluctantly, I followed, Vivi bouncin' happily in front of me. I took a deep breath, calmin' myself, an' I felt my actin' face slide on. Keep cool, Bekka. It's all for Vivi, so let's go!

I cast an eye on my surroundings. T' me, it felt like I had stepped into a sort of fantasy world. My senses were so much sharper other than my eyesight, which was kinda freaky an' excitin' at the same time. I could hear people all the way down the alley an' back like they were standin' next t' me. I could smell better than ever, an' I could smell that Rat-boy recently had some oranges, which I could care less 'bout. There was also the fact that I was accompanied by a little guy missin' everythin' on his face but his eyes, an' a rat-boy that acts like he rules the world. Not t' mention my newly-found ears an' tail. If that's not fantasy, then I don't know what is, I mean, doggy tails and ears don't sprout on random people willy-nilly…

…But then again, I'm a people (theoretically speakin'), an' my friends _can_ say that I'm random, so maybe they do…

"C'mon, hurry up! The play starts at eight!" Rat-boy shouted impatiently as he stood by a steeple, tappin' his foot. I scowled in response, but Vivi sped up, hurryin' to Rat-boy's side. Together, they entered the small steeple, an' I grumbled t' myself as I followed them in. Rat-boy's _really_ gettin' on my nerves, in case you hadn't noticed.

"Slave number one, go up there!" I heard Rat-boy command as I entered the building, an' Vivi nodded, headin' over t' the ladder. He was about t' climb it when I heard two shouts. One came from Vivi, but I dunno where the other one came fro—A fuzzy little creature crashed down onto the floor as Vivi scrambled back. Oh, that's where the second shout came from…

"Ahahaha! What the heck was that?!" I had a sudden urge to grab some rat poison an' force-feed it t' this kid. I stepped forward, patted Vivi's head for good measure, an' inspected the fuzzy creature.

It looked almost like a cat, except it had a little red pompom on the top of its head, along with small, bat-like wings.

"Are you okay?" Vivi asked, kneeling beside me as I prodded the…whateveritwas.

"I think it died," I said, only t' let out a yelp as the creature sprang t' its feet.

"Yes kupo, sorry about that kupo!" the little thing said. Alright, so, if it was anythin' like a pokemon (I doubt it was), then it probably said its name, right? So, this thing's a…Kupo? What kind of name is Kupo?

"That's a moogle, in case you didn't know," Rat-boy said, squashin' all past thoughts about its name. I resisted the urge t' smack myself in the head. "His name's Kupo." I could've sworn my eye twitched when he said that. So, I was right an' wrong at the same time, apparently. "Kupo, these are slaves one and two." Alright, I DEFINITELY felt a twitch there. Hey kiddies, we're servin' some rat stew t'night! Well, probably not…I'm sure Rat-boy would have everyone leavin' with food poisonin'.

"Hello kupo!" the moogle said happily. "We provide help and tents while you're traveling, kupo!" Uh…tents? I opened my mouth t' ask a question, but I got a good look at its face an' oh…my…God…THISTHINGISADOREABLE!!!!! Just like Vivi!

"Well, let's get going, slaves!" I jerked at the name, but I forced myself t' calm down as Rat-boy hefted the ladder over his shoulder (causing my eyes t' bug out in surprise), an' climb up the bell tower. Holy crap, he's strong for such a small bugger! Vivi's eyes were just as round as mine, an' we exchanged a startled look before followin' after Rat-boy.

As we reached the top, I couldn't help but feel a little more relaxed. I always like heights; it made me feel like I was at the top of the world. I spread my arms out, about t' yell out a very famous _Titanic_ line, when Rat-boy yells at us.

"Get moving! The play's gonna start!" I shot him a glare, the words "_I'm queen of the world!"_ on the tip of my tongue, an' never to be spoken. He had t' ruin the moment, didn't he?

I felt a tug on my sleeve, an' looked down at Vivi. He was starin' down at the ground, like it was going t' eat him, an' his hand was shakin'. I blinked. "Oi, mate, ya alright?"

He swallowed an' mumbled somethin' under his breath. I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, didn't catch that, mate."

"I don't like heights," he said, an' I raised my eyebrows, finally understandin'. I looked down. Now that I thought about it…it _was_ a little high, but I brushed it off, grinning. I _love_ heights.

"Don't worry, Vivi," I said cheerfully, grabbin' him and tuckin' him under my arm. Geez, he was light…"I'll carry ya!"

"No!" Vivi shouted suddenly, an' I nearly dropped him in shock. He squirmed, more terrified than ever. "I-I'll be f-fine…" he stammered, an' I nodded, settin' him back down an' feelin' guilty. Great, I had t' go an' make thing worse for him…

We began t' follow Rat-boy across a series of rooftops an' up t' a poorly made bridge. It spanned the distance between two houses, an' was nearly fifty feet up into the air. I skidded t' a stop, starin' at the bridge as Vivi nearly collided into me. "You've _got_ t' be jokin'." Rat-boy scampered across easily, like it was no different than walkin' on the ground.

Rat-boy flashed me an evil grin. "What, scared?" I gaped at him indignantly, before standin' up an' squarin' my shoulders. "I ain't afraid of no wooden planks!" I declared. It was true. I didn't even fit into the category of a bridge; it just looked like two pieces of wood tied together an' placed between two rooftops. Pretty high-tech, if ya know what I mean. Within minutes, though, I was across. It was pretty easy. Keep your balance, or die. Thank God mom made me take some form of gymnastics when I was a kid. She told me that I'd need the balance, an' damn was she right! I gave a silent sigh of relief. Heights? Awesome. Walkin' on a pair of boards like they were a tightrope nearly fifty feet in the air? Er…not so much.

I turned around t' face Vivi. He was visibly frightened, an' he was lookin' down, scared out of his wits.

"C'mon, mate, you can do it," I called, an' he cringed, lookin' up at me. His yellow eyes were as wide as dinner plates, an' he whispered, "I-it's s-so far _d-down_."

I gave him a weak grin. "Just don't look down, then," I replied, knowin' that it most likely wouldn't help. Vivi gave a small shudder, then began t' slowly make his way across.

I could barely hear his heart beat as he crept across. It was beatin' erratically, an' I could hear his breath hitch as his foot slipped. My breathin' stopped, an' I froze as he struggled for a moment. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he made it across. I exhaled, relieved, an' grabbed him, huggin' him. He clung to me, visibly shakin', and I rubbed his back. Dude, this kid awoke motherly instincts in me, I swear t' God.

"Ya okay, mate?" I asked, an' he nodded. I let go, an' stepped back as he did the same. His glowin' eyes met mine, an' they shimmered.

"That w-wasn't too b-bad," he stammered, an' I grinned wolfishly, smooshin' his hat as I ruffled it.

"Doesn't sound like it, kid," I laughed, an' he giggled nervously with me.

We crossed numerous roof-tops after that (I accidentally knocked a bridge down onto the top of somebody's head…I think they're still unconscious, but we'll be long gone before they realize what happened), an' soon, we got t' another gap.

I followed Rat-boy quite easily this time, used t' the heights by now. However, after I made it across, I heard a yelp behind me an' turned t' see Vivi hurtlin' towards me. I glanced at the bridge…or where it was _supposed_ t' be. It was fallin' back down into the streets, an' landed with a meaty thud on someone else's head. I winced. Ouch…that's gotta hurt.

Somethin' hit my legs.

"AUGH!! HOLY FLYIN' MONKEYS!!!" I screeched, tryin' to regain my balance, an' Rat-boy snickered as Vivi clung t' my legs, shakin'. I blinked. "Oh…sorry, mate," I said, helpin' him up. He shook like a leaf, thoroughly scared, an' I didn't blame him. It was almost similar t' the time my friend an' I went surfin', an' my friend got attacked by a shark. Near-death experiences tend t' scar people for life, yanno.

After that, Vivi clung t' me as much as he could. It was hard, movin' that way (I just realized somethin'. Why'd I get turned into somethin' part-_dog_? Why couldn't it have been part-_cat_? Cats have _waaaay_ better balance than dogs), but in the end, we made it t' the palace walls.

Rat-boy stopped. "Hey! You never told me your name!" he exclaimed.

I plastered on my bestest, most annoying smile. "It's Irene—"

"Not you, his!" Rat-boy shouted, pointing at Vivi.

"Vivi Ornitia," Vivi said quietly.

Rat-boy raised an eyebrow. "What kind of name is that?" he demanded, before shruggin'. He then jabbed a thumb at himself. "My name's Puck!"

I gaped at him, feelin' a little jipped. He had a stupid name like _Puck_, an' he had t' go make fun of a name like _Rebekka_? What the hell? An extremely obscene thought entered my mind at that point, an' I fought t' keep a smirk from slidin' in place.

"What kind of name is that?" I asked in response. "Change one letter, an' it sounds like f—"

"ANYWAYS," Puck said loudly, interruptin' me, "Nice to meet you." He glared at me afterwards, while Vivi just looked confused. I tried t' look innocent, for Vivi was lookin' back an' forth between us. I refrained from tellin' him the rest of my comment; he didn't need t' lose his innocence t' some dirty remarks.

After a while, Puck grumbled t' himself (talkin' t' yourself is the first sign of madness…) an' set the ladder he carried against the palace wall. "Well, the play's about to start, so hurry up!"

I sighed an' rolled my eyes. Forget the play, I'm ditchin' Rat-boy as soon as I could.

**D3ath: sorry it took so long to update. I'm also really tired, so if there are any mistakes, just let me know, and I'll fix them. Night, all!**

**1: Rude term. Basically, you're calling the person a dickhead by calling them a whacker.**


	3. Note

Well, this note is going to be very,_ very_ short. You see, I hit my funny bone really hard this morning (Aug. 29), which isn't really funny at all. Turns out, I hit a big nerve chord in my arm, so now I can't feel my pinky and ring finger at all (nor can I move them, which is really freaky), as well as damaging my elbow in the process. So overall, it really hurts, and it's taking forever just to type with my left hand. So all updates will be on hold until I recover. Sorry guys!


End file.
